Power transmission lines generally have small amounts of harmonic noise (e.g., 120 Hz, 360 Hz). The harmonic noise, which occurs at multiples of the base frequency (for example multiples of 60 Hz) may result from a variety of activities including power transmission line switch operations, which may generate noise in a transmission that is on the order of 100 Hz or greater. Harmonic noise may also be introduced into the system by large end users.
Systems, such as flywheel systems, generally fail to correct noise on this order. Some implementations for removing harmonic noise include the use of noise filters locally installed by end users. While filtration systems may result in cleaner electrical power (power closer to a specified frequency), such systems generally attenuate the unwanted frequency in a manner that generates overall system losses and that reduce the overall power and efficiency of the delivered electrical energy.